Belleza
by Freedom Released
Summary: —¿La belleza es lo único que te importa? —¿Y qué otra cosa hay? —¡Suigetsu, eres un idiota! [Viñeta]


**Título: **Belleza.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Amistad, romance, y comedia.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, y cambios de Povs.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja principal:** Suigetsu Hozuki, & Karin

**Personaje Secundario:** Sakura Haruno.

**Nota:** Narrada desde el PoV de Sakura en el presente pero narrada por el PoV de Suigetsu en el FlashBack.

**Extensión:** Viñeta/864 palabras.

**Resumen:** —¿La belleza es lo único que te importa? —¿Y qué otra cosa hay? —¡Suigetsu, eres un idiota!

**Publicaciones:** Sólo aquí y en MSS.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Belleza.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vale, qué alguien me explique qué hago aquí, porque ni yo lo sé. ¿Cuándo me volví la psicóloga de Suigetsu y Karin, eh? Porque cada vez que tienen un problema en su relación acuden a mí; juntos o por separado, da igual, con tal de amargarle el día de descanso del hospital a Sakura todo vale. A ver qué ha hecho ahora este niño… vaya mejor amigo me he buscado, la verdad. Un día de éstos, os aseguro, que me dará un ataque.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora? —pregunté.

—¿Por qué pones ya por sentado que he hecho algo yo? —me preguntó algo nervioso.

—Porque siempre eres tú el que hace algo. No entiendo como Karin puede aguantarte.

—Oh, vamos, ayúdame.

Me miró con ojos suplicantes. Suspiré, Dios, paciencia…

—A ver, cuéntame. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Verás…

Y empezó su historia, yo la escuchaba claramente. Seguro que era culpa de él, no había otra explicación. Ahora lo veríamos.

**.**

_Estábamos en casa, como siempre, viendo una película esas de Orlado Bloom tan cursis que hay. En una escena, el protagonista le empezó a decir es todas las cualidades a la bella —y sexy— protagonista. Karin al ver eso me miró. Yo ya tenía un mal presentimiento por su cara, pero fue mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba._

—_Suigetsu, ¿qué te gusta de mí?_

—_Pues…, eh…, tu cara y tu cuerpo. Eres preciosa —le dije. La verdad era muy guapa. Su pelo rojo me volvía loco; y a mí me encanta ese color, aunque no lo admita delante de ella._

—_Gracias. —Su cara se tornó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Pero pronto desapareció cuando me hizo otra pregunta—: ¿Y qué más?_

—_¿Qué más? —le pregunté alzando una ceja mientras ella ponía una cara de enfado frunciendo levemente el ceño. Uy, ésto no iba a terminar bien._

—_¿La belleza es lo único que te importa? —Parecía indignada. Sí, definitivamente estaba indignada._

—_Eh… eh… —Me puse nervioso. No sabía qué decirle. Realmente, no había mucho más que me gustara de Karin —. ¿Y qué otra cosa hay? —Por su cara, sabía perfectamente que había metido la pata hasta el fondo._

_Después de eso, me dio una bofetada me gritó: "¡Suigetsu, eres un idiota!" y me echó a patadas del piso._

**.**

Estaba completamente perpleja. Me esperaba una estupidez, y grande, venida de él, pero nunca pensé que me iba a encontrar con la cosa más malditamente gilipollas que se le podía decir a una mujer. ¿Qué otra cosa hay…? ¿QUÉ OTRA COSA HAY? Pues muchas, hijo de mi vida, demasiadas.

—O sea, que ella te pregunta: "¿La belleza es lo único que te importa?" —imité a Karin algo enfadada. Por favor, qué alguien le compre un cerebro a este chico —. ¿Y tú contestas: "¿Y qué otra cosa hay?", así, tan tranquilo? Ay…, cágate lorito, mátame camión. —Suspiré.

—Bueno, sí, supongo.

—Vaya, ¿sabes? —Él me miró esperanzado—. Podrías escribir un libro. Tendría que titularse: "Cómo ofender a una mujer, en siete sílabas o menos".

Me miró ofendido. Claro, ahora el ofendido es él. Ésto es increíble, si mi amiga le perdona después de lo que le dijo es que a éste la estrella de la fortuna lo está iluminando constantemente. Porque sino no me lo explico.

—Sakura, ésto es serio. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tú sabes que quiero a Karin —me dijo de nuevo sonrojado.

—¿La quieres? ¿Y si la quieres por qué coño sólo ves belleza en ella? Tiene muchas más cualidades, hombre. No seas machista.

—Bueno, es una buena ninja sensorial, y sabe mucho de técnicas visuales. Buena cocinera, buena amante, y seguro que sería una buena madre. —Por cada cosa que decía de ella la sonrisa se le iba agrandando.

Si es que es un idiota enamorado después de todo. Espera, espera, espera, ¡Bingo! ¡Ya sé cómo librarme de él! Digo…, sé cómo ayudarle a que Karin lo perdone.

—¿Y qué haces diciéndomelo a mí? ¡Venga, ve a decírselo a ella! —Lo cogí de un brazo, abrí la puerta y lo eche de mi casa —. ¡Vamos, corre, no la hagas esperar!

Lo estuvo meditando unos segundos delante de la puerta de mi casa. "Suigetsu, por favor, es lo único que te va a salvar de su ira cuando vuelvas", pensé. Mi amigo levantó la cabeza, me miró con una sonrisa, y me gritó entusiasmado:

—¡Sí, tienes razón! —Y se marchó corriendo como si lo estuviera persiguiendo una manada de lobos hambrientos. Eso sí que era correr, y luego era el vago que nunca lograba dar las vueltas

Menos mal, pensaba que se quedaría aquí de por vida. Más le vale que sea muy convincente con lo que le vaya a decir a Karin, porque de eso depende su pellejo, y el mío.

Por fin podría descansar. Claro, hasta la semana que viene que se volverían a pelear y yo sería de nuevo la casamentera. Debería cobrar por esto. Bueno, qué le voy a hacer, por algo soy su mejor amiga. De verdad, espero que se arreglen, siempre me han hecho muy buena pareja, y se quieren un montón aunque no lo digan mucho. Ya sabéis: Los que se pelean, se desean**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **_Bue_~ Esta es una viñeta que le hice a una muy amiga mía por el día de su cumpleaños**(:** A ella y a mí nos gusta mucho el SuiKarin y personalmente a mí me encantaría que Sakura y Karin fueran amigas así que lo hice así Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer, y si hay alguna opinión por ahí pues opinad. **  
**


End file.
